


[Banner] Falling into Darkness

by Knowmefirst



Series: Banners, Wallpapers, & Icons Oh My! [18]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the fic 'Falling into Darkness' by pamymex3girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Banner] Falling into Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Falling into Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553804) by [pamymex3girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamymex3girl/pseuds/pamymex3girl). 



> Art made for the 2016 Small fandom Big Bang for the fic 'Falling into Darkness' by Pamymex3girl.

  


  



End file.
